


Truth or Truth

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sexual Tension, Truth, season 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow has a tradition. After a successful, but hard night they gather round in the foundry and play a drinking game. Dig had to go home with Lyla being pregnant at home, but Roy, Oliver, and Felicity play truth or truth...which is exactly what the game sounds like. After Roy leaves however, Oliver and Felicity ask hard hitting questions and their answers are brutally honest. Set in SEASON 2.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Truth

The games first started one night after a long night of patrol. Roy had suggested it and Felicity quickly agreed, so of course Oliver gave in. Diggle mentioned something about white people games but was the first person to initiate the game after Roy explained the rules. Never have I ever.

After that it became a tradition for the four of them to play some new drinking game. Tonight it was Felicity’s turn to pick the game. Diggle left early because Lyla was pregnant and demanded that he come home as soon as patrol was over but Roy and Oliver stayed in the Foundry with her. 

“Okay,” she started. “So the game is called Truth or Truth. You can pretty much guess the rules.”

Oliver and Roy both rolled their eyes. Why not just call it the truth game or honesty if there was only one choice? Neither of them shared this with her though, they didn’t need to hear her loud voice.

“How do you know we’re answering honestly or not,” Roy questioned.

“Well we don’t for sure. But I’m trusting the two of you to be as honest as possible. If you can’t say it drink, and if the answer isn’t satisfactory enough to the person who asked the question drink.”

Both Roy and Oliver shook their heads in agreement. Oliver grabbed the bottles of tequila, and Roy went to the storage to get the limes out of the fridge. When they both came back downstairs Felicity was already sitting on the training mat with three shot glasses in front of her.

“Hurry up boys. Its time to play.”

Roy and Oliver sat on the mat forming a circle. They held their arms out and held on to each other with one, the other hand in Felicity’s. It was a rule she started. The circle of trust. Nothing said during the game would be held against them and would never leave the room.

“This I vow,” Oliver and Roy chorused.

“Okay then lets start. Roy you ask first.”

Roy thought a moment and asked. “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“18.” Felicity said.

“14,”Oliver replied.

They both turned to look at him.

Roy was the first to talk. “Explain or you drink.”

“It was freshman year, before homecoming. I saw a girl in junior year and we started to make out and then I lost my virginity.”

“I’m satisfied,” Roy said. “Felicity your turn.”

“This one is directed at Oliver, what was her name?”

Oliver smirked, took the bottle of tequila, poured it in his shot glass and drank. He put the glass down and winked at Felicity. She rolled her eyes and looked at Roy. He could’ve told her but he didn’t for two reasons. One, he knew she would get annoyed and annoyed Felicity was extremely cute, and two he also knew that if he did tell her the girl’s name she would track her down, and something would happen to the girl. Something. Its better not to think about what that something would be.

“You probably don’t even remember her name,” she sneered. “Anyway, your move Queen.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“Maybe about 3 months ago but don’t ask me who,” Roy answered.

Oliver didn’t have to ask. Three months ago Roy was with Thea, and they were good. Now, she was gone…somewhere in Europe and Roy was empty. He felt for the kid, but the anger the boiled up for the kid sleeping with his baby sister was rising as well. He saw the pain in Roy’s eyes though, and the anger dissipated. Roy really did love Thea, it wasn’t just for sex. He was still in love with her. He felt bad for asking the question but he wanted to know Felicity’s answer, too bad he didn’t get to.

She drank. Roy’s turn

“Best kiss of your life?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other for a quick second and then averted each others gaze. They both drank. He wasn’t sure what Felicity was thinking but he hoped it was the same as him. The kiss the shared to fool Slade. It may have seemed fake, but it was the best kiss of his life, and he never wanted to stop kissing her.

“Come on. You guys are no fun. I want to know. Fine. I get to go again, cause neither of you answered.”

They both agreed and he paused for a second to think of a question.

“Okay. What was your happiest memory before all of this. Its an easy one so you better answer.”

Felicity looked down so Oliver went first.

“When I was ten years old Speedy was born. I thought that would’ve been the happiest moment ever, but she made things better. She made every situation better. All the boring parties, and sitting in a mansion that was no longer filled with silence, and coming home, and going to all of our lessons. She was always there, and it helped a lot. I didn’t have to be anyone for her. I didn’t have to be rich or funny or smart or a jerk or try hard for attention or try to impress her. I just had to be her brother. When she was learning how to talk everyone kept trying to get her to say their name. Her first word was Ollie and I’d never even referred to myself as that when I would play with her. I’d just say your big brother is here. Every memory with Speedy before the Gambit was a happy memory but that one just kind of stuck out to me right now.”

He looked around the room to see Roy smiling, probably thinking about Thea was like growing up, and then to Felicity whose eyes were sparkling with tears. Did he say something wrong, but then she said

“Oliver, you can’t do that to my ovaries. They can’t take it.”

Everyone laughed. Felicity still hadn’t said her memory.

“Okay, its gonna sound nerdy but I’m being honest. I got a full scholarship to a gifted school.”

“I’m not satisfied,” Roy said. “Explain or drink.”

“Well, I’m not normal. Don’t look at me like that you guys, I know I’m not. I’d always get bullied in public school for being the smartest in the class. Girls didn’t like me cause i wouldn’t talk about boys and cooties, and boys wouldn’t like me cause I was smarter than them. You know how boys are in grade school-its all I’m a guy and guys are better than girls. So up until the third grade I was isolated. I mean sure, I was a little bit introverted in the gifted school as well but that was by choice. At public school I was abandoned, just like my dad had done to me, and the neighbours, and even my pet bunny ran away. I’ve always wanted to go but we didn’t have the money after my dad left. My mom had to work more than two jons to get dinner on the table. When I took the test, I got the highest score. i aced it. Not one question was wrong. At the gifted school I found my niche-and I enjoyed learning and reading and I was around people who wanted the same thing. And for the first time, I felt normal and that was a lot.”

Oliver wanted so badly to kiss her. He knew that kids could be assholes, hell when he was younger he was one of them; but no one should be an asshole to Felicity. She was smart, and funny, and beautiful and kind. She was everything. Before he could move to comfort her, Roy tackled her into a bear hug and said “I’m glad you found your niche. I mean it comes in handy sometimes.”

He smiled at the word sometimes, and Felicity rolled her eyes “Sometimes,” they said in unison and then all three of them laughed. Felicity’s turn.

“How many one night stands have you had?”

“3.” Roy said.

“Ummm..”

“DRINK,” Roy and Felicity demanded.

Oliver drank. Oliver’s turn.

“What’s the last thing on your browser history on your personal computer?”

They both drank.

“What? No. I need to know now.”

“Too bad,” Felicity said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Very mature,” he replied. Roy’s turn.

“What’s the worst job you had?”

“CEO of QC, though I didn’t really do any of the work, I hated it,” Oliver replied.

“I was a stripper for like two hours in Vegas. Hated it,” Felicity answered.

Both Oliver’s and Roy’s jaws dropped.

“EXPLAIN,” they both said.

She reached for the shot glass. Oliver grabbed it before she could while Roy handed her the lime.

“No you guys.”

“Then explain,” Roy demanded.

She scowled at both of them, and then took the lime. Her face twisted at the taste, and she looked up after a minute with tears in her eyes. Not tears of sorrow, or anger but tears due to the sourness of the lime.

“Water,” she managed to say.

Oliver threw her a bottle of ice cold water, and she caught it easily. She downed the whole thing within minutes, and proceeded to hit both of them.

“You guys know I hate limes.”

“You should’ve answered then,” Roy answered. “Well at least you weren’t a dancer.”

She looked down and again the boys dropped their mouths.

“Felicity,” Oliver questioned.

“You asked me my worst job, and that was stripping. I quit after two hours. Worst job ever. End of discussion. My turn.”

There was no point in arguing with her, but the only way to get information out of her was to get her insanely drunk, so Oliver and Roy looked at each other making sure they had the same plan in mind. They did and nodded while waiting for Felicity’s next question.

“Okay,” she started…”Oldest person you made out with. What was their age?”

“26, when I was 21.” Roy answered.

“25, when I was 17.” Oliver answered.

Felicity just shook her head at him. “Of course, anyway your turn.”

“This is for Felicity, why were you a stripper and dancer?”

“Needed the money.”

“Not good enough.”

“We almost got evicted, cause we weren’t making rent even with my mom working three jobs, and without paying for school…cause you know scholarship. So I thought I’d pull some weight. I tried a lot of different jobs, but no one hired me cause I was over-qualified, and no one wanted to have someone more qualified than them working under them…its easier to snag their job when others start noticing. When I did get hired, the pay was never enough. You know cause Vegas. So, I stripped and made $1500 in two hours, which was more than enough for the rent that month and then I quit…after getting the money of course.”

“1500 dollars?”

“Some rich kids were in town and they just wanted to keep putting twenties  in my shirt-well lack there of…so my bra.”

Anger rose up in Oliver’s system, and Felicity turned her head from Oliver to Roy and assured the both of them “Its fine. It was part of the job, you don’t have to be angry the both of you.” 

That’s when both of the men turned to each other and noticed that the two of them were practically shaking with anger. They both froze and relaxed, but Oliver swore that he was gonna track down whoever it was, and make sure that they pay for what they did to her.

The game continued for sometime, and Felicity was drunk out of her mind. Oliver and Roy were drinking too, but after their silent agreement, both of them started to sober up diluting their tequila with 98% water when Felicity wasn’t looking. After a while, they offered to dilute hers, taking pity on her, and she refused.

“It’s been a long day, and I want to get drunk out of my mind.”

Around 11pm Roy decided to head on home, sober enough to drive his motorcycle back to the Glades, and so it was just him and Felicity-and that’s really when the games began…and the honesty. Brutal honesty. Too bad she was too drunk to remember any of it the next day.

“Okay, Oliver. Other than me, name one girl that you’ve known for over a year that you have not slept with. Family doesn’t count either.”

“Before the Gambit, no one…and after the Gambit with the exception of you, no one.”

“That kind of makes me feel special. Not the fact that you don’t want to bed me, but the fact that you still keep me around, you know, even though you’re not sleeping with me.”

“Who says I don’t want to bed you?”

“Well you don’t do you?”

“No.”

Her face dropped and she shook it off quickly forcing a smile to her lips. He lifted her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes, and he was looking into hers-her piercing beautiful blue eyes.

“I want so much more, than just taking you to bed Felicity.”

She smiled, and replied. “I know silly, I’m your partner after all.”

He smiled at that, she was, but she didn’t know just how much she meant to him. It wasn’t just a partner in crime fighting, she was more his partner in life-his better half, the one who kept him sane, happy, comforted. The one who made him feel loved, and the one who made him feel like it was okay to love.

“Okay. My turn. When we kissed, you know to fool Slade…did you like it?”

He expected her to take a shot of tequila and ignore the question, but he had to ask cause he did. He loved the kiss, never wanted it to stop. He wanted to kiss her right now, and make the world stop for a few seconds, or minutes, or hours. He wanted her, all he ever wanted lately was her.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

She laughed. “You seem very happy about that.”

“You have no idea just how happy.”

“Yeah well-you made me happy too. I mean I always knew you were a good kisser, cause you know people that you’ve slept with from before are always like 2 feet away, but I never knew you were a **good** kisser. Like really good.”

“You too. I never wanted to stop. It was just so…”

“Good?”

“Everything. It was everything to me.”

“Well, I’m glad. My kissing is up to the standards of Oliver Queen.”

“Higher than them, and I have high standards.”

She laughed, “Says the man who used to be a man-whore.”

“Key words. Used to. Anyway its your turn.”

“What’s your favourite thing about me?”

“I can’t answer that, there’s more than one, and I like them all equally.”

“Well then name all of them.”

“I can’t, I think it’d be crossing a line.”

“I think we already crossed the line, admitting how much we liked kissing each other.”

“That’s true, but if I tell you what I like, you’re going to ask me why-I know you will so don’t deny it, and then you might not like my answer.”

“Try me. Besides I’m probably too drunk to remember any of this by tomorrow.”

“Okay fine. Physically or personality wise?”

“Both.”

“You sure?”

“I’m waiting!”

“Physically-everything. Oh lord, when I say everything I mean everything. Your eyes, and hair, your smile, and nose, your arms, and legs, your legs again cause they’re so beautiful but so is everything else. Your lips, no matter what colour lipstick you’re wearing cause normally only two or three shades perfectly fit a woman-but everything works for you. Your lips when you’re not wearing lipstick, that’s pretty amazing too. You’re figure, you’re yeah so you pretty much get the point.”

He finally looked up at her and she wasn’t smiling but she wasn’t said either. She looked more-perplexed. He looked back down in order to continue.

“Personality-again everything. I love how you’re the smartest person in the room, you always are, but you give others a chance. Not with computers of course, no one gets to touch your babies, but you never deny anyone of their right to give an opinion, and you never look down on someone when they don’t know the answer. You’re humble, and kind. You’re always there for me, even when I treat you like shit-sorry for that by the way. You’re reliable, and sweet. You’re short tempered-but I’ve realized that its basically only with me, but I guess I deserve it. You’re patient with everyone else, and you don’t care about what other people think about you. You’re always there to help those you care about, even if it means risking your life, or an oppurtunity to do something big.”

She was smiling now.

“Too much?”

“No, perfect.”

“Good.”

“I know its not my turn but can I ask another question?”

“Sure.”

“So, you don’t think I’m ugly,” she said in a voice so soft it was almost like a whisper.

“What? No. Felicity. No. I don’t. You’re beautiful.”

“Then why don’t you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you,” she croaked out, tears now filling her eyes. He went to her automatically and wrapped his arms around her.

“That’s not true. You have no idea how badly I want to be with you.”

“That’s not true. You’re saying that, so I’ll stop crying,” and she shook even more with tears.

He lifted her up and brought her into his lap, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, and whispered

“Felicity, I’m honestly telling you that I want to be with you so bad.”

“Right,” she said sarcastically. “Then why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m scared. I’m so scared of losing you. I know. Slade’s gone so it doesn’t make much of an excuse, but I’m still scared of losing you. I’m afraid I’ll hurt you and push you away, and that you’ll never want to see me again.”

“Oliver, that’s never going to happen.”

“As much as I hope thats true, its a big possibility. I haven’t been in a relationship in over seven years, and that was a huge screw up. When I got back none of it was extremely serious. I wanted them to be but I could never take the next step. I don’t want it to be that way with you. I want it to be different for us.”

“So let it be. Why are you complicating this so much?”

“To be honest. I have no clue.”

“Your turn.”

“What do you see in me? I’m no good. Why do you want to be with me?”

“That’s more than one question Mr. Queen but I’ll bite. Its because you’re more than good, Oliver, you’re practically perfect for me. I’m serious-let me finish. Before meeting you, I had no life in Starling. It’d be work, sleep east, work, work, work, eat, work sleep or something like that. After meeting you my life was filled with excitement-and purpose. I’m not just talking about our night time activities, but-”

“Go on please. I want to know.”

“I kind of made it my mission to see you smile more, I mean you always smiled at me before I knew your secret, but after that the smiles started to fade, and you were serious. You were always serious, but for some reason every night when I said good night you’d smile that stupid smile-and I wouldn’t want to leave-see you’re doing it now!”

“Sorry,” he said half laughing. “Its easy to smile when I’m around you, you make me feel good.”

“I’m glad. Then there’s not only that but you make me want to smile too, all the time. Even when you’re being a stubborn ass cause I know you’re going to apologize to me-and you never apologize to anyone. And you do the salmon ladder. Shirtless. Shirtless. All. The. Time. So that helps. And you’re kind. You don’t intend on being douchebag Ollie anymore, you want to help. You want to change. You want to better. And you are. I can guarentee you Ollie wouldn’t have even noticed me, but you did. You kept me around for my intelligence, and you never made fun of it, or took advantage of it-or me unfortunately.”

He forced a smile at that, “Felicity, no matter how much I want to, no matter how much you want to, I am never going to take advantage of you.”

“I know, and I kind of hate you sometimes for it. Okay, what’s the sexiest outfit I’ve ever worn? You know the kind where you have to distance yourself from me, so you don’t…”

“Act on impulse?”

“Yeah…act on impulse?”

“Practically everything you own.”

“Oliver. One outfit.”

“The red dress with the triangular cut,” he said with his voice being a little too tight, and then he exhaled.

“Really?”

He couldn’t speak probably imagining her wear it, so he just nodded his head furiously.

“I barely listen to you when you’re wearing that dress, which unfortunately is quite often. My mind is always elsewhere.”

“Well, since I’m drunk, and we’ll never speak of this again-where is your mind when I where that dress?”

He didn’t say anything but his eyes darkened.

“The bedroom? Oliver?”

“Everywhere,” he blurted out before he could stop himself and then he lifted one of his hands from Felicity’s back so he could hide his face in it. 

“I can’t believe I just said that,” he mumbled from beneath his hands.

She reached up and gently took his hand away from his face.

“It’s okay. I think about it too, but not just when I’m wearing that dress. I think about you all the time. Clothed or half naked or even when you’re not there.”

He was so close to her face now, inches away, he could’ve kissed her but there was no way he was taking advantage of her. That would never happen.

“Care to further explain where everywhere is?”

He wasn’t thinking clearly cause his eyes were focusing on her lips as they moved, and he was sure that she knew it. 

“Oliver? Please?”

“Everywhere. The bedroom. My old office in QC. Your desk outside my office. Russia. It should’ve been you in Russia. Here in the Foundry, by your desk. On the training mats after a work out, or before one, or in between one. Your place, my place. The shower. Everywhere.”

“We’re on the training mats now.”

“You think I didn’t notice that?”

She reached up to kiss him, and he pulled his head back.

“No Felicity.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I’m not taking advantage of you. Not now, not ever.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me when I want it.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want it to be like this.”

“Well if we keep playing by your rules, the only times you’ll be kissing me is when I’m dead.”

He pulled her closer than he did before and held her tighter. 

“That is not going to happen,” he growled. He wasn’t just angry, he was pissed. “That is not going to happen.”

He kept repeating it, like he was convincing himself of it, and rocked back and forth so both of them were slightly swaying. He needed her comfort, but she had just hurt him, so he was using her to comfort himself without asking her to reach out for him. Even after she said that, he held on to her for dear life. She was the only one who could comfort him. She was his solace.

“Hey,” she whispered into his ears as they continued to rock back and forth. She waited but he was still whispering the words “that is not going to happen” to himself.

“Hey,” she tried again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not going to happen okay.”

She now put her arms around him, and was rubbing small circles into his back, hoping it would soothe him. She felt him relax, but he didn’t let go of her.

“Never say that again. Okay? Promise me.’

“I promise.”

“I can’t lose you ever. You’re…everything.”

“I know, sweetie, you’re mine too. So you don’t get to die on me either. Promise me?”

“I promise.”

The tow remained in each other’s embrace for a few more moments, until Felicity finally looked up at him, and pushed away. He released his hold on her, and gently laid her on the mat. She extended her arm and patted the mat, suggesting that he do the same. He hesitated, and then gave in.

As soon, as his back was comfortable against the mat, she moved closer to him, picked up his arm, and put it around her. Her head was now laying on his chest, and her arms were draped around his stomach-he didn’t even think about it, didn’t flinch, it was the most natural thing. It was like she belonged there, and she fit perfectly…like two puzzle pieces.

“I’m cold” she explained.

He brought his arms around her so now the two of them were embracing again.

“Whose turn is it,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Mine, I think. Go to sleep Felicity. I’ll drive you home.”

“No! I want to play. Please?”

“You know that you have me wrapped around your fingers don’t you?”

“Was that the question?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.” Okay. Hold on. I’m thinking. When did you first have crush on me, and when did you know it was more than one?”

“The first day we met, and after you saved me from The Count. I knew you were the one then, and I was a goner, cause I didn’t want anyone else, and you said it was never going to happen after we got back from Russia.”

“The Count?”

“Well, that’s when I knew…but I felt strong feelings for you like right after I joined the team. A lot of those feelings having to with putting an arrow in _you_ for being such a jerk and stuff, but there were times where you made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world…and the only girl in the world. You wouldn’t take your eyes off me the first time you saw me in a dress. At your house remember, we were there for the jewel thief and I was wearing-”

“The gold mini dress. I remember. I don’t remember if I told you that night, but you looked beautiful. Well, exceptionally beautiful, cause you look beautiful everyday.”

She smiled, and said “Same question to you.”

“I think I started crushing on you before this but I think it became pretty lucid when I started dreaming about you.”

She looked up “I know we’re doing the whole non interrupting thing, and I’m breaking it but I can’t help it. You dreamed about me?”

“All the freaking time.”

“When did it start?”

“Getting there. Well after Helena captured you, I had this one dream about you, and you were trapped. I made it to you just in time, and I hated myself for making you wait that long, and then in my dream you hugged me and everything was okay. The dreams became more vivid after I left though…after the undertaking when I was back on Lian Yu.”

He looked down at her and she was listening but her eyes were closed. She moved her arm a little on stomach, creating a small circle with her movements, encouraging him to continue. 

“I didn’t even know why at first. I thought its because you know I spent a whole year with you, and haven’t slept with you, and so being on a deserted island got to me. But the dreams weren’t just sensual…and yeah I had those type of dreams too. There were times, when I just felt like starving myself, punishing myself for not getting to Tommy in time, and I would pass out. You’d appear in my dreams and either-one yell at me till I got up and searched for food or two-comfort me and told me I deserved to live. You made me believe that I was good enough to live. Both were effective-but I preferred the latter. Then there were times when I felt lonely, and I forgot what happiness was and I’d see Speedy, and Tommy and we’d be laughing, and then I’d see Dig, and finally I would see you…and everyone else would disappear. I wouldn’t even have to say anything except your name. You babbled the whole time, and I woke up with a smile on my face.”

She looked up at him, and said “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“I promise I won’t kiss you on the lips, but close your eyes, cause I really need to kiss you right now. Its killing me not to.”

He nodded and did so, “Felicity? Not the lips okay. I don’t want you to be drunk when that happens. I want you to be-”

He stopped. Her lips were brushing against his neck, more specifically his Adam’s apple, making his breath catch in his throat.

She pulled away and he felt the cold air attack his neck from where her hot breath had been seconds ago.

“Sober,” she finished for him. “Oh, and I’m glad you said when and not if.”

“Me too. You tired?”

“A little, but I want to keep playing.”

“Why?”

“Because I know that as soon as I fall asleep, its over. I’ll wake up with a hangover and forget everything…and I want to remember this for as long as I can, so no sleep.”

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“At least, you’ll remember,” she continued. “I saw you and Roy diluting your shots. Meanies.”

“We offered to dilute yours.”

“Yeah, but if I said yes, I wouldn’t be this drunk and you wouldn’t be telling me all of this.”

“I-yeah, you’re right. I will tell you though. All of this. I’ll say it again one day, and you’ll remember every word.”

“I’m holding you to that but for now-my turn.”

They continued the game for hours before she finally stopped a question mid sentence and finally fell into him completely. He looked down, she looked so beautiful asleep, even as much as she did awake. 

He slowly slid out from underneath her hold and placed her in the car. He drove her home, and had to use her spare key-which he knew was under the plant…typical Felicity. He’d have to talk to her about that later, he knew that she watched movies, she should know better.

He placed her in her bed, and took off her shoes, covering her with the comforter. He kissed her on her forehead before leaving. He halted at her front door, and locked it. He went back to her room, and watched her for a few moments, just smiling to himself. He knelt beside her and whispered for the second time “I love you.”

He kissed her on the top of her head for the last time that night, and escaped through her fire escape. 

He woke up the next morning hoping she remembered something, but after calling her as soon as it was six am he knew she hadn’t. She mumbled about being in so much pain, and vowing to never drink again. He asked if she needed him to come over, and she replied 

“No need. I’m coming to the Foundry to kick your ass for letting me drink that much.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he chuckled.

When the door to the Foundry opened, Oliver was barely listening to her yell at him and lecture him about friends and responsibilities-his mind was elsewhere. His mind was everywhere. She wore the red dress with the triangular cut today. Damn her.


End file.
